Nellie Survives
by InsaneObsessions
Summary: What would happen if Nellie survives the throw in the fire? I don't own Sweeney Todd. Enjoy!


The pain of the fire was searing up my arms. If I could have cried, I would have. Sweeney Todd glared through the little window before closing it, leaving me to burn. My throat was burning, half because of the fire and half because I was screaming at the top of my lungs desperately.

My clothes were almost all burned away, same as my hair. My life flashed before me. I now knew what it was like before I died…I'd often wondered but found no answer, but now I knew. Memories were dancing in my head. When I'd first met Albert. When I'd first opened my pie shop. The death of Albert. Benjamin Barker being sent away. Benjamin Barker coming back as Sweeney Todd…

No! I was not going to let myself die. Using all my power and ignoring the blistering pain, I kicked the huge, heavy door. And again. I could hear the lock weakening. It had never been very strong. Suddenly, the door burst open and I fell out of the oven onto the floor of the bake house. For about thirty minutes I just lied there. The light was dim, and I couldn't see very well. Though my eyes had adjusted quite well, so I could see a little bit. I inspected my arms, which were sprawled out in front of me. The burns were actually not too bad. My dress was almost gone and a little bit of my hair was left. Slowly, I got up. It was then I saw him. Cradling is dead wife, Lucy to him. For a second I was about to say something to him, but then I saw the blood. A huge puddle, pooling around him. I crawled over to him. Maybe the blood was Lucy's?

I groaned as I pulled my body across the bake house floor to the barber. I was finally next to him. I poked him cautiously. He didn't move. I tried to speak, but I couldn't.

"M…Mr…" I tried, but I couldn't finish my sentence. My voice cracked and I coughed. I gave up on trying to say something to him. Maybe he was ignoring me?

I raised my arm and slowly tipped his head back. It went a bit too far and my other hand quickly went to the back of his head and I held it there so he wouldn't hurt himself by tipping his head back too far. Then I saw it. Right on his neck. The slice. His throat had been slit. Probably with his own razor. Or had he killed himself? My heart felt as though it had just stopped. I let out a loud sob, but no tears came with it. The love of my life, dead.

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I carefully lay Sweeney down so he was lying on his back. Still crawling, I dragged Lucy to the other side of the room and lay her down, her arms folded over her chest gracefully. Then I went back over to Sweeney and put him in the same position. I then fumbled with his belt. Yes! It was there.

His razor.

I lay down next to Sweeney in the same position as I had put him and Lucy in. I raised the razor to my neck, my hand trembling. And with one swift slice, I slit my own throat.

The pain was incredible. But I had had my fair share of pain, being in that oven. The blood flowed down my neck like a waterfall and gushed onto the floor. It wet the remaining hair I had, my dress and the ground around me. I could feel the life slowly slipping away from me as I bled to death on the floor. I looked over at Sweeney one last time. My blood had turned his black, always messy hair red. His clothes were a perfect shade of crimson. Using all my last energy, I reached over and took one of his hands off his chest and held it. Just held it while I slowly bled to death. Squinting in the pain and exhaustion, I reached my other arm out to Lucy, who was lying on the floor all the way across the room. I tried to speak, but my cracked, dry lips wouldn't let me. I wanted to apologize for all I had done. I wanted to say how much I hated myself for what I had done. I wanted to…

So I just decided to write this, after crying over Sweeney's death in the movie, I wondered what would happen if Nellie survived so, yeah. When I thought of that, I started crying even more. XD I realize it doesn't sound very realistic because she probably wouldn't be able to survive this long, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
